


Not Merely a Mentor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Severus is conducting a routine Potions class, there is an accident and Severus is trapped and alone with, of all people, Harry Potter. Severus discovers that Harry has hidden depths. How could things have been different if Severus and Harry had worked together to rid the world of Voldemort? This is one of those stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Merely a Mentor

**Title:** Not Merely a Mentor  
 **Author:**  [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written as my 2009 [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/ownficfest/profile)[**ownficfest**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/ownficfest/) submission for [](http://the-kinky-pet.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **the_kinky_pet**](http://the-kinky-pet.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):**  Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley.  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (sadly)  
 **Warnings (if any):** Other than going AU during OotP? Nothing, really. Sadly, the chan I thought might develop never really did, lol.  
 **Wordcount:** ~9900  
 **Summary:** While Severus is conducting a routine Potions class, there is an accident and Severus is trapped and alone with, of all people, Harry Potter. Severus discovers that Harry has hidden depths. How could things have been different if Severus and Harry had worked together to rid the world of Voldemort? This is one of those stories.  
 **Author's Notes:**  Thanks to our intrepid mod for conceiving of and hosting this fest, I have no doubt that this story would NEVER have been written but for this fest and its very scary deadline. Thanks also to [](http://the-kinky-pet.insanejournal.com/profile)[**the_kinky_pet**](http://the-kinky-pet.insanejournal.com/) for choosing this story to be completed since it did make me write a story I otherwise wouldn’t have. In the end I had to completely trash what I had and start from scratch, as I suspect many of us did.  
Special thanks to my beta readers, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/), and to the slashchat girls, who forced me into letting go of the original story I had and starting over. I promise to listen to you next time, girls (well, until I actually have to delete another 5K, then you’ll have to hold my hand again). And last, but never least, thanks to JKR for writing book 7 that has given me so many things to change that it has provided endless fodder for fic. It all belongs to her, folks. :)

~

Not Merely a Mentor

~

Harry had just a split second of warning before Neville’s cauldron exploded. Through the resulting smoke, he could hear Snape yelling at everyone to get out. Following the sound of Snape’s voice, Harry went in the direction of what he thought was the door, only to find a solid wall.

“Potter?”

Harry drew in a lung full of smoke and it made him cough. Immediately, Snape was at his side, grabbing him and shoving him towards the door. “I told you to get out, you idiot--”

Just then, Harry felt rather than saw the door close. The clang reverberated around him, and Snape, who was all but shoving him, cursed. “Bloody... Oh for the love of--- We’re trapped.”

“Trapped?” Harry coughed again, clutching his chest as the noxious fumes that had exploded from Neville’s cauldron finally caught up with him. Sinking to his knees, he tried to breathe. Just before he passed out, he heard Snape muttering something that sounded like a spell. Then he knew no more.

~

When Harry regained consciousness, the air seemed clear. He sniffed experimentally before rolling onto his side.

“You have decided to rejoin us I see.”

“Snape!” Harry sat bolt upright. “Ow.”

“If I were you, I would refrain from sudden movements. I imagine you have quite the headache.” Snape was sitting at his desk, looking for all the world as if he was conducting a detention. His black eyes flashed for a moment, and Harry cringed. Snape looked furious!

“Yes, sir,” he whispered, looking away.

“You do not have to remain on the floor, however.” Snape stood up. “Do you require assistance?”

“I don’t think so.” Harry got to his feet, and almost collapsed. Apparently he had overestimated his strength. To his shock, Snape was _right there_ , helping him to a bench. “Um--”

“Do not speak.” Snape’s face was set. “The potion fumes you inhaled are quite...dangerous.”

_Fuck._ “Sorry about the explosion, Professor.”

“Your cauldron was not the one that exploded.”

_He knew that?_ “Yeah, but I distracted Nev--”

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “As reluctant as I am to admit it, Potter, this was in no way your fault. I am aware that it was Longbottom’s abysmally concocted brew that interacted with Granger’s no doubt perfectly prepared Veritaserum that caused the incident.”

Harry blinked. “Did you just compliment Hermione?”

Snape sighed. “It appears so.” Glancing towards the door, he grimaced. “As a basic precaution, the room has been sealed by the castle until it is judged to be safe. I estimate that to be in about twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?” Harry groaned. “I have to spend twenty minutes in here with _you_?” His eyes widened. “Oh my God. Why did I say that?”

In the second utterly bewildering occurrence of the day, Snape’s lips actually curved into a faint smile. “The room is currently saturated with aerosolized Veritaserum, a particularly potent way to administer it. For the next few minutes, neither of us will be able to lie _at all_. In fact, we may be forced to tell the whole truth.” He pursed his lips. “And I hadn’t intended to tell you that, but you did ask.”

“You can’t lie?”

“Nor can you,” Snape reminded him. “My recommendation is that we sit on opposite sides of the room and remain silent until the room opens, which it will once the potion dissipates sufficiently.”

Mouth firmly shut, Harry nodded.

Snape stood up from the bench and made his way back to his desk.

Harry lasted all of one minute. “I could tell you were angry before, sir. Why?”

His head snapping up, Snape opened his mouth and said, “Because I think you are squandering what is probably a fine mind by concentrating on Quidditch. Because I know that you are sneaking out of the castle at night, putting yourself in danger, although I am not aware of how, exactly, you are accomplishing it. And because Albus has deceived us both and you are being prepared like a lamb for the slaughter.” Snape paused, then closed his eyes. “Why did you ask me that?” he asked, voice low and deadly.

“Because I want you to like me, even though I think you hate me. Because you knew my mum, and I want you to tell me about her. And, because even though you’re an arse, you’re hot.” Harry whimpered at the last, clapping his hand over his mouth.

“Indeed.” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not another word, Potter. This conversation is not advis--”

“What do you mean, ‘the Headmaster lied to both of us’?” Harry interrupted, leaning forward.

“He told me that you had been raised in the lap of luxury, doted on by your family who catered to your every whim.” Snape’s eyes narrowed. “And I now know that to be untrue.”

“How?”

“I used Legilimency on you while you were unconscious.”

“You--?” Harry stood up, suddenly furious. “Why?”

“I wished to be sure your mind remained unharmed by the fumes. They can cause brain damage in high enough quantities.” Snape held up a hand. “Stop! There can be no more questions.”

Harry bit his lip. “You haven’t asked me anything,” he whispered.

“I do not need to. Your entire mind was open to me.” Snape looked away. “I...regret the necessity, but--”

“Okay.” Harry sat back down and stared at Snape for several seconds. “So you don’t hate me?” he asked plaintively.

Snape snorted. “Certainly not. Would I be striving so hard to save your life if I hated you?”

“And you’re not on Voldemort’s side?”

Snape flinched at the name. “He is a monster.” He closed his eyes. “Enough! We cannot indulge in this. Remain silent!”

“But why would the Headmaster lie to you?” Harry couldn’t stop talking. Something about knowing that Snape couldn’t lie made him keep going. This might be his only opportunity to get the answers to some thorny questions. “He’s been the one telling me to trust you.”

“I cannot even begin to speculate on why Albus would tell you that. Perhaps because he knew that, as an adolescent, you would do the exact opposite?” He smirked as Harry flushed. “As for why he lied to me--” Snape stood up and began to pace. “I suspect he knew what my reaction would be to seeing that you had a childhood so similar to mine.”

“Similar to--?”

“Potter!” Snape was glaring at him, and before that day Harry would probably have been cowed, but knowing that Snape was on his side somehow made him less intimidating.

“Did you love my mother?”

Snape growled and swept towards him. “Yes,” he hissed, his face hovering in front of Harry’s. He seemed to struggle for a moment, then added, “As a friend.”

Harry, whose face had fallen at the initial answer to his question, perked up. “Were you in love with her?” he asked.

“No,” Snape grated out, eyes glittering with what looked to Harry like frustration.

“Oh, I thought...” Harry cleared his throat. “Sorry, that was none of my business.”

“Indeed not.” Snape smirked maliciously and Harry cringed. “And what about you, Potter? I saw from your mind that you are exploring your sexuality with Miss Weasley. Is she your current paramour?”

“No.” Harry shrank into his seat as Snape loomed over him.

“Who do you wish was?”

“Ron, actually.” Harry again clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“A Weasley. How...predictable.” Snape moved back. “You are homosexual?” he asked softly.

Compelled to answer, Harry mumbled something behind his hand.

“I didn’t hear that.”

“I said yeah, I guess so. I never really thought about it until now,” Harry whispered, feeling miserable. Surely Snape would mock him mercilessly now.

His third shock of the day arrived in the form of Snape nodding almost thoughtfully. “It appeared that way from your memories,” he said, tone surprisingly soothing. “Another thing it seems we have in common.” He smirked as Harry gaped at him. “I would recommend that you decide on your path quickly. The sooner you know, the better off you are.”

“You--?” Harry swallowed hard. “So if you weren’t in love with my mother, was it my...father?”

Snape winced, opened his mouth, and paused. “I do not feel a compulsion to answer that,” he said, straightening up. “Which means--”

He looked towards the door of the Potions laboratory just as it slid open to reveal Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore standing there.

“Ah, you are both all right. Excellent.” Dumbledore smiled. “Close quarters can cause all sorts of difficulties, but you both appear to have weathered the storm.”

“I’ll be the one to judge that, Headmaster,” Pomfrey scolded, pushing past him to rush over to Harry. “Are you all right, Harry?” she asked. “Were you affected by any of the fumes?”

Harry shook his head, his first lie in at least thirty minutes. “I’m fine,” he said, eyes trained on Snape, who once again seemed to be the remote man from before the accident. He and Dumbledore were staring at each other. _Legilimency_ , Harry realised with a start. He blushed, wondering whether Snape was sharing everything they had discussed.

After a moment, Dumbledore nodded and looked towards Harry. “You were very fortunate, both of you.” He inclined his head. “Good day.”

Harry looked at Snape, who was gathering his parchments. He bit his lip as Snape swept towards the door, robes billowing behind him. When almost out of the room, Snape paused. “Detention, Potter,” he snapped. “Eight o’clock, here. The place could use some cleaning.”

While Pomfrey shook her head and muttered about unreasonable bastards, Harry fought hard not to smile.

~

Severus sighed with relief once he reached his quarters. He had only just managed not to expose the entire conversation he’d had with Harry during Albus’ Legilimency probe.

Walking over to the sideboard, he poured himself a brandy before going to sit in his armchair. He would have to make an appearance at dinner; Albus would expect it, and Harry-- Severus swirled the amber liquid and stared into its depths. He wasn’t sure what Harry was expecting from his ‘detention’ that night, but Severus knew what _he_ had to accomplish.

The boy was currently an open book. He wouldn’t survive for more than five seconds in Albus’ presence without his memories being plundered. Poppy would be fussing over him for a while yet, but if Severus let him go free that evening, Albus would no doubt get to him first.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back, recalling all that he’d seen in Harry’s mind earlier. Harry’s thoughts had been jumbled, but the memories of abuse, while not physical -- at least not _mostly_ physical -- had been clear, as had Harry’s fascination with his parents.

The evidence of Albus’ subtle manipulation was also obvious. He hadn’t tampered with Harry’s mind, per se, but he had clearly been grooming the boy to accept his word as irrefutable.

There were several memories that Severus had lingered over. The one of Harry’s Sorting had given him pause. _Trust Potter to argue with the Hat._ Although the idea that Harry Potter could have ended up in his House made Severus shudder. He would certainly have been expected to deliver the boy over to the Dark Lord without delay had that happened; there would have been no evading it.

Severus Summoned the brandy bottle to him, refilling his glass as he contemplated his next move. It was obvious Albus was setting Harry up for something. Undoubtedly there was going to be a sacrifice, there always was in these sorts of situations, but Albus hadn’t told Severus the plan. He seemed determined to play his cards close to his chest.

And then there was Umbridge, hovering about the school, spying on everyone. It was obvious she was the Minister’s eyes at Hogwarts, but she seemed determined to exhaust his stores of Veritaserum in her search for plots and subplots. He’d hoped to supplement his stores by using some of the more talented students to brew it, but that was clearly not to be.

Still, Harry’s half-formed idea to conduct a real DADA class in secret was a good one. The Ministry clearly didn’t plan to teach them any duelling skills. Perhaps he would encourage him, direct Harry to try using the Room of Requirement for lessons. Umbridge would still locate them eventually, but it would give them a chance to accomplish something useful that year.

Severus placed his snifter to the side. He would need a clear head to think his way out of this. And now, apparently, he was thinking for two. _What is it about Potter men?_ Severus snorted. That was a detail Harry would never know. No, the last thing he needed was to realise his professor had lusted after his father.

~

“So what exactly are you doing in these detentions?” Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. “You know. Detention stuff. Scrubbing cauldrons, chopping up ingredients, that sort of thing.”

“Bastard,” Ron muttered reflexively.

“He’s not, actually,” Harry snapped. “He’s been teaching me stuff, too.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Like?”

“Stuff,” Harry mumbled. “He knows a lot of defensive spells.”

“Well that’s helpful.” She narrowed her eyes. “Wait, he’s not using one of those blood quills on you, is he?” When Harry shook his head, she relaxed. “Apparently not as bad as Umbridge, then,” she whispered.

“Umbridge would be hard to beat,” Ron said. “Being that high up on the scale of horrid people takes effort.”

“Well, between her and Snape, Harry’s hardly had time for anything but detentions,” Hermione observed. “We wanted to start having more frequent DA meetings, remember?”

“ _You_ wanted to,” Harry said, looking down. “It wasn’t my idea--”

“People need your help, Harry!” Hermione lowered her voice as Seamus and Dean, who’d been whispering in the corner, looked over at them. “Some people still think you made it up. You need to show what you can do and help us so we’re prepared. If Vol-You Know Who is back, we need to be prepared.”

“If?” Harry glared at her. “I thought you believed me.”

“You know I do.” She held his gaze. “And Umbridge probably does, too, but for some reason, the Ministry doesn’t want us prepared to fight. So we have to learn to do it ourselves. We need you, Harry.”

“Yeah.” Harry looked down at his book again. “I’ve been thinking about that. Maybe we should add some new spells to the list.”

“Oh?” Hermione leaned forward. “Like what?”

Harry pulled a parchment out of his robes. “Well, there are some really neat ones that Snape thought would be handy--”

“Wait, Snape knows about the DA?” Ron hissed. “Is that smart, mate?”

“I’m guessing he’s known for a while,” Hermione said slowly. “Isn’t that right, Harry?”

Blushing, Harry nodded. At Ron’s incredulous look, he whispered, “What? He can read minds! How was I supposed to keep it from him?”

“Is he teaching you Legilimency again?”

Harry shrugged. “Sort of. He’s using a different non-verbal method or something.”

“Sounds to me like these aren’t really detentions at all,” Hermione muttered, sounding for all the world like she was jealous that he was learning something she wasn’t.

Avoiding her eyes, Harry continued outlining his idea for new spells to teach the other students. And if now and again she smiled knowingly, Harry ignored her.

~

“And again,” Snape said.

Frustrated, Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing!”

“You are supposed to be penetrating my mind!” Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture Harry was becoming all too familiar with. “You are impossible.”

“I can do it, sir.” Harry prayed that was true. “I just need some sort of instruction. How exactly do _you_ do it?”

“I _concentrate_ , which is how you can do it as well, if you but try.” Snape whirled and began to pace. “I have tried having you clear your mind, I have tried having you _not_ clear you mind, I have tried making you close your eyes, open your eyes-- Harry, has it occurred to you that you may not be capable of Legilimency?”

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Does that mean I can’t Occlude either?”

“No, as I explained last year, the two are not necessarily connected.” Snape stared at him. “I had hoped that by teaching you the fundamentals of Legilimency you could begin to Occlude.”

“Um, how will we know if it’s working?” Harry asked.

Snape smirked. “ _Legilimens!_ ”

Harry gasped as Snape tore through his shields, such as they were, and began rifling through his mind. Frantically, he tried to shove his favourite wank fantasy to the back of his mind. Naturally it didn’t work.

Snape raised an eyebrow, continuing his probe. “How very...exotic, Harry. Ah, for the flexibility of youth.”

Humiliated, Harry gritted his teeth. “No!” he cried, and the next moment his mind was his own, Snape’s presence was gone. Eyes wide, he asked, “Did I just--?”

“It appears so.” Snape actually looked pleased. “What were you thinking just before you pushed me out?”

“I just wanted you gone.” Harry blushed. “You were, um, looking at some pretty embarrassing stuff.”

“Indeed.” Snape crossed his arms. “Well, it seems you require anger to repel a mind intrusion effectively.” Snape turned away. “You must learn defend your mind while seeming calm. Anger can only take you so far.”

“Yeah.” Harry bit his lip, then decided to mention the elephant in the room. “So what you saw--”

“We shall not discuss,” Snape snapped. Tone softening, he continued. “I am an adult, Harry. I understand that fantasies do not necessarily express an actual desire for the object or activity, just natural curiosity.”

“But I--”

“Enough.” Snape held up a hand. “Now that you have shown that you can repel my mind, it is time to do it again. _Legilimens!_ ”

By the time their session was done, Harry had almost forgotten about what he’d let Snape see.

~

“So Snape, hm?”

Harry’s head snapped up. “What?”

Hermione lowered her voice. “You’re very involved with him, aren’t you?”

“Involved?” Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You talk about him all the time, he’s teaching you stuff you’re not passing on to the rest of us--” She held up a hand as he started to protest. “It’s okay, Harry, I understand. You’re in more danger than any of the rest of us, especially with Umbridge on the hunt.” She smiled. “I guess you’re over Ron?”

“Over--” Harry gaped. “How did you know?” His eyes went wide. “Oh my God, does everyone know?”

“Sh! It’s the library.” Hermione touched his arm. “And no, I don’t think anyone else is aware. I’m your best friend; I know because I know you really well.”

“Ron’s my best friend, too, and he has no idea.”

“True, but he’s clueless about stuff like that.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “He thinks you and Ginny ought to give it a go, for heaven’s sake.”

“Er--”

She chuckled. “Relax, Harry, even _Ginny_ knows she has no shot.”

“Oh.” Harry sighed, looking down. “So will people be upset when they find out?”

“What, that you like blokes?” She shrugged. “I suppose the wizarding world can be a bit old-fashioned about stuff like that. Times are changing, though, and in my opinion, there’s nothing wrong with appreciating men.” Leaning close, she whispered wickedly, “I quite like them myself.”

“Hermione!”

She giggled, the noise turning to a shriek as she was forcibly propelled away from Harry. From the door of the library, Umbridge, a vicious smirk on her lips, made a show of putting her wand away. “This calls for a new rule, I think, Mr. Filch,” she said, turning towards the caretaker, who was now her constant companion. “No male/female student fraternisation is allowed.”

“Right you are, Headmistress,” Filch muttered as they turned away.

Once they were gone, Hermione winked. “At least that’s one rule that shouldn’t affect you,” she whispered.

They finally had to leave of the library, they were laughing so hard.

~

“Professor! The High Inquisitor needs you!”

Severus raised an eyebrow, surveying Filch from his desk. “Indeed. And what does she require of me now?”

“More Veritaserum! We’ve finally caught Potter and his pals in the act, the little blighters. They was using the Room of Requirement for secret meetings.” Filch smiled, treating Severus to a view of his filthy teeth. “We’ve got ’em now!”

“I rejoice for your accomplishment,” Severus deadpanned.

His sarcasm, naturally, passed right over Filch’s head. “Thanks. Anyway, she needs you. She’s questioning Potter, and you know he’s a stubborn one.”

“Has she resorted to any Unforgivables yet?” Severus asked, standing up.

Filch’s face cleared. “Not that I know of, but that’s not a bad idea.”

Severus pushed past him, resisting the urge to hex the man. “Where are they?” he snapped.

“Headmistress Umbridge’s office.”

Hurrying without looking like he was hurrying had been an art Severus mastered by age twenty. He arrived at Umbridge’s office a scant minute later, his wand unobtrusively tucked in his sleeve. “Headmistress. You wished to see me?” he asked, glancing towards Harry and Granger as if they were of no import.

Umbridge’s toad-like face smirked at him. “Ah, Professor Snape. Good. I need some more of your excellent Veritaserum.” She frowned at Harry. “I have some very recalcitrant students I need to question."

“Indeed.” Severus smiled unpleasantly. “I gave you my last bottle last week. I am afraid that you have exhausted my supply for the moment.”

“Surely a skilled Potions master such as yourself can make more,” she said, her high-pitched voice grating on his nerves.

“Certainly, madam. As it takes a full moon cycle to mature, I should have it for you in about a month.”

“A month? Impossible! I need it today!” She wrung her hands. “I found Potter trying to contact unknown persons using my Floo!”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He smirked. “Such rule-breaking is typical for Potter, I’m afraid.” He crossed his arms. “Anyway, if you need a steady supply of Veritaserum I shall need a bit more lead time in the future.”

Umbridge sputtered, clearly furious.

As she seethed, Severus again looked over towards Harry, who was now vibrating with some emotion. Rage, probably. Casting a silent _Legilimens_ , he was pleasantly surprised to be blocked.

A moment later, Harry’s eyes widened. Severus ignored him, satisfied that his message had been received. “If these are the students you are trying to interrogate, however, I can appreciate your frustration.” He turned away. “I have always found them to be quite...stubborn.”

“He’s got Padfoot!” Harry exclaimed. “He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden!”

Severus froze, mind whirling.

“What? What was that?” Umbridge was screeching now. “What does that mean? Who’s Padfoot? Where _what_ is hidden?” She glared at Harry for a second before looking back and forth between him and Severus suspiciously.

Pausing a beat for verisimilitude, Severus slowly replied, “I have no idea.” Casting a scathing look at Harry, he blinked once before leaving.

Once in the hallway, he ground his teeth. Bloody Gryffindors. And what was Black doing out of Grimmauld Place, anyway? He had been told not to leave Order headquarters! It was clearly time to let Albus and the rest of the Order know what was happening.

~

“But it all seemed so real,” Harry said, still dazed from the fight in the Department of Mysteries and the aftermath.

Sirius nodded. “I know. Voldemort is a bloody master of the mental arts. No wonder you thought you’d seen me.” He patted Harry’s hand. “And no harm was done. Snape managed to Fire-call and warn me away in time.”

Harry nodded. “I’m glad about that. You might have been hurt or even killed if you’d come.”

Sirius patted his arm. “But I wasn’t.”

“Have you been clearing your mind at night as I instructed?” Snape asked from his position across the room.

Harry flushed. “I...sort of.”

“Which means no,” Snape correctly interpreted.

“Lighten up, Sni-Snape,” Sirius muttered. “He’s just been through a traumatic experience.”

“Which could have been avoided had he done as he was instructed,” Snape retorted.

“You could at least wait a day before beginning to harangue him.” Sirius smiled at Harry. “Ignore him. He’s just a bitter old bat.”

“Oh for--” Snape stalked from the room mumbling something about wet dog smell.

Sirius looked affronted for a moment. “Do I smell?” he asked, sniffing under his arms.

Harry sighed. “Must you wind him up like that?” he asked.

“Who, Snivelly?” Sirius grinned. “Yeah, I think so. He just begs for it, you know?”

“I was hoping you two could get along, actually. For my sake.” Harry bit his lip as Sirius stared at him.

“Wait. Harry, do you have a thing for Snape?” he finally asked. He raised an eyebrow when Harry only gaped at him. “This is when you give me a vehement denial,” he joked.

Harry looked down into his teacup.

Sirius whistled. “Oh fuck. Are you sure?”

Harry opened his mouth and then, realising Sirius would know immediately if he lied and that it was probably too late anyway, nodded.

Eyes narrowed, Sirius growled. “Has he touched you? Because if he has, I’ll--”

Sirius was half-way out of his chair before Harry could get a word in edgewise. “No! Stop, please.” Scrubbing at his face, Harry whispered. “He hasn’t. I wish he would.”

“You--?” Sirius’ face was a study in conflicting emotions: shock, disgust, amazement, and finally, trepidation. “Harry, think about what you’re saying. Severus Snape is a greasy old Death Eat--”

“I know what he is!” Harry shouted. “I know and I don’t care. He’s saved me, saved _us_ more times than I can count and no one even thanks him for it, not even the members of the Order.”

Sirius blinked, clearly shocked. “I admit he’s been useful as a spy,” he finally said. “But that’s only because he’s a slippery, old--”

“Sirius!” Harry placed both hands on the table and leaned over. “Stop. I _really_ like him. Maybe...more. I want you to be nice to him. Can you do that for me?”

“You actually like Snape?” When Harry nodded, Sirius sighed, shaking his head. “Your parents are probably turning in their graves.”

“Mum liked him well enough until he made one little mistake,” Harry muttered.

“One little mistake?” Sirius sat back, a calculating look on his face. “Is that what he told you?”

“He didn’t tell me, I saw it,” Harry admitted.

“You saw?” Sirius pursed his lips. “What did you see, exactly?”

“You and Dad teasing him, exposing him in his pants. Mum came to his defence and he called her a-- bad name.”

Sirius nodded. “He did. It ended their friendship, I’m afraid. But it was more than that. Did he tell you that he had the hots for James?”

“My dad?” Harry sighed. “I...guessed that. He never admitted anything when I asked, but I thought he might have.”

“You asked him?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “And he didn’t hex you?”

Harry blushed. “Weird circumstances,” he mumbled.

“They must have been.” Sirius chuckled. “Anyway, James was a pretty open guy, but not about that, and Lily was furious; she thought Snape was trying to steal James from her.” Sirius pinned Harry with his gaze. “You sure you want someone who might just see you as a chance to have your father?”

“He sees me for me,” Harry insisted.

“Maybe, or maybe not.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not proud of how we acted back then, but it did happen.” He knocked the table. “How did you find out about all this? I know Snape didn’t share it with you.”

Harry snorted. “Hardly. I...I looked through some Pensieve memories of his. I know I shouldn’t have, but--”

“But you were curious. Understandable.” Sirius tapped his index finger against his lips for a moment. “What you saw looks bad for us, probably, but it may make sense now that you have it in context.”

“What I saw was you were mocking him, pushing him.” Harry met Sirius’ eyes. “You do it all the time, even now. He was just...pushing back. It’s his nature.”

“Is that what you think?” Sirius narrowed his eyes. “Let me tell you about Snape, Harry. Yes we pushed him, but he also hung about with the worst element of the Death Eater crowd. He was, and is, a dangerous man--”

“I know all that. He’s not like that anymore.” Harry sighed. “Look, can you just _try_?”

“I suppose,” Sirius grumbled. “Although if he hurts you I’ll--”

“I know, I know,” Harry said, grinning. “You’ll kill him, right?”

“I will.” Sirius shook his head. “He’s too old for you.”

“Sirius! STOP! I know all that. I’m not saying it’s going to happen, I’m just saying--” Harry yawned. “I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m tired. Do you mind if I--?”

“Oh! No, of course not. Go up to bed, Harry. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Harry walked to the door, and, pausing, said, “Don’t say anything to him, will you?”

“Who? Snape?” Sirius snorted. “Unlikely. Goodnight, Harry.”

Pushing the door open, Harry walked out into the hallway and smack into Snape. Their eyes met for a long, intense moment. _Oh, God, he had to have heard all that._ Harry blushed. “I’ll just be, um, going to, um, bed, then.”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Snape said, his voice sending shivers up Harry’s spine.

Harry, unable to think of what else to do, fled.

~

“We are thrilled to have Professor Slughorn rejoining us as Potions professor,” Dumbledore said from the podium during the welcoming speech. “And now, an important announcement; our Defence against the Dark Arts Professor this year will be Professor Snape!”

“Oh hell,” Ron muttered as the Slytherin table went wild and everyone else groaned. “Some sixth year. I don’t have to channel my inner eye to know it looks like there’ll be tons of DADA detentions in your future, Harry.”

“Only if he’s lucky,” Hermione said under her breath.

Harry blushed, and, in an attempt to distract himself from that thought, began playing with the fairy cakes. He clenched his fist, however, when one of the cakes bit back.

“Harry,” Hermione whispered. “Is it me, or does Malfoy look a bit...odd?”

“Doesn’t he always?” Ron mumbled, spraying biscuit crumbs everywhere.

“Will. You. Stop. Eating?” Hermione cried, smacking Ron with her book.

“Oi!” Ron shot an irritated look at Hermione. “Mental, you are.”

“Argh!”

“Right, well if you two are done?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised. He did not have time for their weird foreplay. “We should go stand out in the hallway.”

“What? Why? They haven’t even brought out the ice cream yet,” Ron protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Where have you been?” She lowered her voice. “Snape is about to leave. Harry wants to be there when he does.”

“How did you--?” Harry paused, shaking his head. “Never mind, of course you noticed.”

She grinned. “It’s been happening for a year now, Harry,” she said. “I noticed the pattern almost right away.”

“Pattern?” Ron had moved on to the macaroons.

Harry, face flaming, grabbed a piece of cake before standing up. “Come on, Ron, you can eat this while we stand in the hallway.”

“I dunno why you insist on doing this,” Ron grumbled, following after them. “All it ever gets you is--”

“Detention, Potter.” Snape’s voice came from a shadowed corner. “For loitering about the hallway aimlessly.”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry said, smiling.

“Eight o’clock, my office, tomorrow evening. Do not be late or you _will_ regret it.”

Hermione and Ron simply stood there as he swept by without a word to either of them.

“Wonder why he never gives _us_ detention?” Ron said, devouring the cake Harry handed him.

“I have no idea,” Hermione replied, eyes meeting Harry’s.

Harry simply bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

~

“Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me--? Oh!”

“Ah yes, Harry, do come in.”

Severus huffed but continued pouring his healing salve over Albus’ withered hand. “Potter,” he sneered.

“Sir.”

After that, Severus tried to ignore Harry. It was difficult, however. Despite his attempts not to see it, Harry was growing up, and the subtle advances he tried during their Occlumency teaching sessions were actually beginning to appeal to Severus.

“I wanted to show you some memories, Harry,” Albus said, gesturing towards a large, rotating cabinet in the corner. “There are things you need to see.” He smiled at Severus. “Both of you. And I must say, it’s nice to see you getting along.” Albus smiled blandly when Severus’ head snapped up.

“Getting along?” Harry mumbled, shooting an inscrutable look at Severus.

Severus had thought he and Harry were managing to maintain the appearance of bare civility, especially around Albus, but apparently too many people knew of Harry’s feeling for him. For a moment he wondered if Granger or Weasley had let the cat out of the bag, but then dismissed that. Granger knew better, and Weasley wasn’t aware of anything outside of his own needs. There was also Black, of course, but while he was a constant thorn in Severus’ side, he didn’t think the man would have violated Harry’s confidence.

“Yes.” Albus pulled his hand from the vat of healing salve despite Severus’ objections. “Yes, Severus, I know, I should leave it in longer, but do either of us really think this is doing anything but delaying the inevitable?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Headmaster?”

Albus gestured Harry over to the cabinet. “It’s fine, Harry. Severus and I have a plan, you see, a plan in which you are an integral part.”

“Despite my doubts,” Severus added dryly.

Harry shot a fondly exasperated look at him that all but screamed their relationship to Albus. Severus sighed. _So much for discretion._

Albus raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Levitating one of the delicate crystal vials over towards the Pensieve, he indicated they should examine it.

Harry moved forward at the same time Severus did, then both stepped back.

Smiling, Albus gestured again. “It’s fine with me if you choose to look together.”

Severus manfully resisted the impulse to hex that twinkle out of his eyes. “That will not be necessary,” he snapped. “I shall wait.”

The memories were revealing, to say the least. When it was his turn, Severus found himself fascinated by Tom Riddle the boy. He had been odd, yes, but no more odd than any others Severus had grown up with. He had the coldness in the back of his eyes that Severus remembered seeing in the mirror, the tension that came from having to fight too often and too dirty for every little concession.

“Did you know, sir?” Harry asked after a long silence.

“Did I know that I had just met one of the Darkest wizards of our time?” Albus shook his head. “I cannot honestly say that I did.”

Severus waked over to the window. “He reminds me of me at that age,” he whispered.

Harry was immediately right there. “But then you grew up,” he said, placing a hand on Severus’ arm.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus looked down at the hand. “Indeed, and when did I give you leave to touch me, Potter?”

“You haven’t...yet.” Harry smiled, looking confident. “But we’re in this together, right?”

Glancing over to where Albus was standing, watching them, he sighed. The cat was truly out of the bag. “It does appear so.”

“Well, it looks as if I don’t have to tell you to trust each other.” Albus looked annoyingly satisfied with himself. “No matter what, Harry, know that Severus and I have a plan.”

Severus shook his head as Harry beamed at Albus. Bloody Gryffindors.

~

_I don’t know why I believed him, bloody--_

“Se-Professor Snape!”

Severus froze. “Yes, Potter? What is it?” he asked coldly, not turning around to look at him.

“You didn’t give me detention, sir.” Harry sounded breathless. He had probably run to catch up with him from the Great Hall. “You passed me after dinner and, um...don’t we have a session tonight?”

“No.” Severus schooled his features before turning on his heel. “I have taught you all I can about Occlumency.”

“But, I thought we could--”

“Have you had any nightmares recently?” Severus snapped.

“No.” Harry stepped closer. “What’s wrong? I thought we could meet, exchange gifts before the holiday--”

Severus drew himself up to full height. “Impossible. And I am in a hurry, Potter, so if you’ll excuse--”

“Was it seeing me with Luna at Professor Slughorn’s party?” Harry interrupted, moving closer, and, to Severus’ shock, correctly divining the reason for Severus’ foul mood. “Is that what’s upset you? I had to invite her, you know. Well, I suppose I could have invited Hermione, but she’s all in a snit about Ron and Lavender, so she asked someone else to try to make him jealous and--”

“Potter!” Severus held up a hand. “Enough. I am not faulting your choice of companion for the evening, merely leaving you to pursue her as you see fit.”

“But you’re upset.” Harry’s voice went low, persuasive, and when had he developed the ability to do that? “Luna’s just a friend. A bit batty, really, but she’s harmless. I’m not... _interested_ in her or anything. Not like I am in you.”

“It is really none of my business who you--”

“Clearly it is.” Harry slid into Severus’ arms, fitting there as if made for him. “I’m making it your business.” Tilting his head back, Harry whispered, “I wish we could have gone together. Then everyone would know about us.”

“There is no us,” Severus muttered, arms still around Harry.

“Sure there is,” Harry crooned. “And if I could, I’d take out an announcement in the _Prophet_.”

“And the Dark Lord would promptly have me killed,” Severus said. “Slowly and painfully.”

“I’ll protect you.” Harry snuggled closer and Severus shivered, knowing he should shove him away but unable to move. “Can I show you what I wish we really could have been doing at the party?”

Severus saw it coming, yet couldn’t stop it. Harry’s lips pressed against his and the world tilted for a moment. It wasn’t perfect, Harry was shaking, Severus’ nose collided with his cheek, and yet it was sublime.

He staggered and Harry followed until they ended up against the stone wall. Severus’ knee wedged between Harry’s legs; he could feel Harry’s arousal and he groaned. “Stop,” he gasped, pushing Harry back. “The Slytherin hallway is definitely not the right place for this.”

“Your rooms, then,” Harry said, chest heaving, eyes flashing.

Severus paused, weighing the options. As luck would have it, however, the decision was taken out of his hands. They both heard footsteps, and the next moment Draco came around the corner. He froze, staring between Severus and Harry before his mouth twisted. “Oh my God.”

“ _Stupefy._ ”

Harry’s eyes widened as Severus hexed Draco, then walked over to him. “Go to bed,” he muttered as he leaned over Draco. “And do not be seen. Use your Cloak.”

“But--”

“Now, Harry!” Severus scooped Draco up in his arms. “I have to use a Memory Charm on him; he cannot remember having seen us together.”

“Severus...”

“You are too young and I’m too old, Harry.” Severus met Harry’s gaze steadily. “Go back to your tower.”

“I’ll go,” Harry whispered, touching Severus’ shoulder as he walked by. “But you can forget that rot about you being too old. It’s not true.”

Watching him walk away, Severus couldn’t help but smile. These Gryffindors did get under one’s skin.

~

Even though he’d known it would happen, and soon, Harry hadn’t thought it would happen quite like this. The meetings with Severus and Dumbledore had continued all through his sixth year; Severus knew he was off hunting Horcruxes with the Headmaster, and yet, when it came down to it, seeing Dumbledore die at Severus’ hand was still really traumatic.

Harry couldn’t even squeeze his eyes shut and not look. His body frozen by Dumbledore’s spell, it wasn’t until the Headmaster flew over the edge of the balustrade and Severus was shoving Draco down the stairs that Harry could finally move.

Shaking, he sank to his knees and wept. Why hadn’t he thought to say goodbye before this point? He’d known this day would come, they had warned him, and yet all he could think as he sat there was how much he’d miss the meddling old coot.

Distant booms reverberated, bringing him back to the problem at hand. Death Eaters were roaming the school, and they thought Severus was one of them. Snarling, Harry surged to his feet. He had to go and give the performance of his life, and the mood he was in, he would do just fine. “Snape!” he roared, clattering down the stairs. “Snape!”

He caught up with them by Hagrid’s; Draco looked horrible, Severus looked...Harry’s breath caught. Severus’ face was stony, and yet he was clearly grieving, or maybe he only knew that because he knew Severus’ every nuanced expression. In any event, Harry needed to talk to him, to touch him.

He tried every spell he knew. “ _Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Sectum--_ ”

Harry was thrown backwards, his vision blurred for a moment by the jolt of his fall. “You would use my own spell against me?” Severus asked, voice low and deadly, looking for all the world like he _hadn’t_ been the one to teach it to Harry in the event of an attack. “Go on, I’ll catch up!” he called to the Death Eaters.

Draco and the others hesitated, and one Death Eater even raised his wand to try to hex him. “No!” Severus roared. “He belongs to the Dark Lord! Go!”

The Death Eater snarled, but when he saw Severus’ face he paled, hastening to comply, shoving Draco ahead of him.

Once it appeared they were alone, Harry relaxed. His wand clutched tightly in his hand, he looked up into Severus’ eyes, concentrating with all his might.

Severus stared into his eyes for a long moment before sneering down at him. “You’ll never get anywhere until you stop broadcasting your thoughts, Potter.” With a snarl, he kicked Harry’s wand out of his hand before stalking off, his robes billowing behind him.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could have said something aloud to Severus. The devastation he’d seen in Severus’ mind put his to shame.

Getting to his feet, he made his way back to the school and to his friends. Now the real work was to begin.

~

Headmaster of Hogwarts had been the very last job Severus had wanted, right up there with Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, truth be told, and yet, the position did have its privileges, as when Sirius Black’s face suddenly appeared in his fireplace.

Muttering a quick Privacy Spell, Severus walked over and leaned forward. “Black,” he snarled. “What do you want?”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Snape.” Black sniffed. “Harry’s filled me in on the plan. Not that I don’t think you’re an evil bastard, just not quite _that_ evil.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. You cannot know how relieved I am to have your approval,” he sneered.

“Yeah, well, I doubt that, but Harry sees something in you, so...” Black seemed to fumble for something. “Anyway, this isn’t just a social call, Sniv-Snape. Harry and I have been keeping in touch, and it seems to me that this whole mad plan of yours and Albus’ would work better if you could talk directly to Harry, too.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus sighed. “Ah yes, why didn’t it occur to me to simply invite Potter and his little friends to tea? Perhaps I could introduce them to the new Dark curriculum as well?”

“Keep your shirt on.” Black was openly grinning now. “Stand back, I have something for you.”

Before Severus could say he hardly wanted gifts from Black, thank you very much, a hand reached through the Floo and deposited something shiny onto the floor.

Severus blinked. Was that--?

“It’s a piece of the mirror Harry and I use to communicate. Not very large, I’m afraid, there’ll be no voyeurism happening, but at least it’ll allow you to know where he is and how he’s doing should you need to track him down.”

Speechless, Severus stared at it for a long moment before picking it up and slipping it into his robes. “You are correct,” he said stiffly. “This will make communications much easier. I...that was generously done, Black.”

Black held up a hand. “Be careful there, Snape. People will start to think we like each other.”

His lip curling, Severus murmured, “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Black agreed. “Anyway, I’d best go. It’s the dickens keeping the Fidelius Charm up on this place with a Floo, you know. Give Harry my best, or perhaps I should say _your_ best?”

Severus was still grumbling when he took down the Privacy Spell.

“Did you have a nice chat?” Phineus Nigellus asked.

Severus ignored him. There were days when Blacks were almost as bad as Gryffindors. Almost.

~

Harry walked back into the tent grinning. Looking up from her book, Hermione smiled. “You talked to Snape, didn’t you?”

Nodding, Harry sat down, reaching for one of the cups of tea she’d put under a Warming Charm. “Yeah, he says it’s a good thing we’re not there.”

“The only one of us who would be allowed at Hogwarts under the new rules this year is Ron,” Hermione muttered. “You and I don’t have pure enough blood.”

“True, and it’s not like we could be inconspicuous.” Harry sighed. “It’s really hard on Severus, having to watch the Carrows torment the students. He’s protecting them as best he can. Apparently Crabbe and Goyle are finally demonstrating some ability in a subject.”

Hermione made a face. “Oh? Let me guess, Dark Arts?”

Harry nodded. “Got it in one.” He looked over at Ron who was napping in the corner, the book he was supposed to be reading through for clues on Horcruxes on his chest. “Ginny’s okay. Neville’s taking care of her, apparently.”

“Well that’s good.” Hermione leaned closer and dropped the volume of her voice. “I’ve been worried about Ron; he’ll be glad to hear that.”

“Glad to hear what?” Ron was sitting up, looking bleary-eyed. “Hey, Harry.”

“Hey.” Moving over to Ron’s pallet, Harry filled Ron in on the news from school. Eyes welling up, Ron reached for the book that had fallen off his chest and, burying his face behind it, pretended to start reading again. Harry let him compose himself.

“So what now?” Hermione asked. “We can’t just camp forever.”

“Severus says he’s bringing me something soon,” Harry replied. “He says I’ll need it.”

“It’s ‘Severus’ now, is it?” Hermione smiled. “That seems to be going well, anyway.”

“Well?” Harry flopped onto his own sleeping bag. “He’s all the way at Hogwarts and I’m here in the Forest of Dean. How is that a good thing?”

“Snape strikes me as the type who needs to take things slowly, and he’ll want you to be sure of your feelings.”

Harry propped up on one elbow. “I’m sure.”

She nodded. “I know you are, Harry. And things will work out for the two of you, I know they will.” Pursing her lips, she asked, “Do you know when he’s coming?”

“As soon as he can get away and not be missed, I think,” Harry replied. “Maybe tonight?”

“Oh.” She eyed his outfit critically. “Maybe you should change.”

“What?” Ron asked, looking up. “Why?”

“Because Snape is coming.”

“He is?” Ron looked puzzled. “How is that a good thing?”

Harry blushed as Hermione said, “Oh, something tells me it’ll be very good for Harry.”

~

_He looks tired, careworn, and bloody gorgeous._ Somehow, seeing a tiny sliver of Harry’s face wasn’t the same as seeing him in the flesh. Severus knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Harry was almost as tall as he was now, and he’d somehow acquired muscles. Outdoor living apparently agreed with him.

“I cannot just hand it to you,” Severus said. “You have to earn it by an act of bravery.” He rolled his eyes. “It is a Gryffindor artefact, so I suppose that does make some sort of sense.”

“Where did you hide it?” Harry asked, eyeing him somewhat hungrily. “Is it...on you?”

Shaking his head, Severus glanced at the frigid-looking lake they were standing next to. “That would hardly be a challenge, would it?”

“Getting into your pants has been a project so far,” Harry mumbled.

Ignoring that, Severus leaned against a tree. “Well?” he said, quirking an eyebrow. “Get on with it. I have to be sure you don’t drown.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before a wide grin split his face. “All right.” When he slipped off his robes and reached for his shirt, Severus blinked.

“What are you doing?”

“Well I’m not going to go down there in my clothes,” Harry replied.

“You’ll freeze.”

“I’ll just have to hope someone is willing to warm me up, then, won’t I?”

They stared at each other for several precious seconds until Severus smirked and looked down Harry’s half-naked body. “You’ll hardly be in any shape for much after being in that water,” he murmured.

Harry grinned. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll surprise you.”

When Harry dived, Severus held his breath, counting down the seconds. When he got to fifty, he moved closer to the edge of the water, and when he got to sixty, he began reaching for the fastenings on his own robes. Harry’s head burst from the surface at precisely sixty-three seconds. As he gasped for air, Severus asked, “Did you succeed?”

Without replying verbally, Harry held the sword up over his head. Hs swam to the edge where Severus was waiting, arm outstretched.

Once out of the water, Harry began shivering. “C-c-cold,” he stuttered, teeth chattering.

“How shocking, as it’s winter,” Severus snapped. After casting a Drying Spell and the strongest Warming Charm he knew, Severus wrapped Harry’s robes around him, drawing him close.

Harry burrowed towards the warmth, tucking his face into Severus’ neck. “Mmm,” he sighed. “That’s better.”

_He’s taller,_ Severus realised, just as Harry tipped his face back to look up at him.

“I miss you,” Harry whispered.

The kiss was inevitable, of course. They met half-way; this time their mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces. Harry’s lips were warm and mobile, his tongue shy, although it became bolder as Severus’ coaxed it into a sensual tussle.

Harry’s fingers tangled in Severus’ hair, and Severus held Harry’s hips against his, moaning at the addicting slide of their bodies against one another.

He heard someone approaching and he lifted his head, the needy whimper that Harry let out very gratifying for his ego.

“I’m sure they’re this way.”

_Granger._ Severus gulped cool air, leaning his head back against the tree trunk that Harry had manoeuvred him against.

Harry laughed breathily. “My friends have the worst timing ever.”

“Indeed.”

They cleared the trees and Severus looked up, peering into Granger’s brown eyes. Weasley bumped into her.

“Ah, right. Looks like everything’s fine here, then,” she said brightly, backing away. “Come on, Ron.”

“But they’re--”

Harry was shaking with silent laughter as Granger dragged Weasley away, and Severus, too, actually cracked a smile when Weasley’s whine drifted back to him through the trees. “Hermione, did you see that? They were snogging! Does Harry _like_ Snape or something?”

Severus closed his eyes when Harry whispered against his skin, “You know, I think he’s right. I really do.”

~

“I’m getting a bad feeling about this,” Harry mumbled as they moved forward towards the Shrieking Shack.

“I can see why,” Ron whispered back. “Running into the scary Dark Lord and his gigantic pet snake are not making me feel too good, either.”

“Sh!” Hermione put her finger up to her lips.

“Why are we here, anyway?” Ron asked. “Aren’t we supposed to be looking for the last Horcruxes?”

“I saw someone coming in here, and I thought we should check it out.” Harry turned away from Hermione’s knowing look. She had seen Severus slip in here, too, he was sure of it.

“Put on the Cloak before you go in,” she whispered. “And be careful. We’re right behind you.”

Harry crawled forward, listening with growing horror as Voldemort baited then set Nagini on Severus. Almost blind with rage, he tried to move forward as fast as he could but still only made it in time to see Severus gasping on the filthy floor, a frightening amount of blood seeping from his torn-open neck. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

“Severus!”

Severus’ eyes widened when he saw Harry. “Look at me!” he whispered. “Take my memories.”

“Hermione, help!” But she was already there, rooting through her bag, pulling out potions and a bezoar. Harry grabbed it and shoved into Severus’ mouth, following it with what smelt like Blood-Replenishing Potion and another foul-smelling brew. He just kept shoving whatever Hermione handed him into Severus, chanting all the time. “Don’t die, don’t die, oh _please_ don’t die...”

After about the fifth vial that Harry forcibly administered, Severus held up a hand and, grasping Harry’s arm, shook his head. A shudder wracked his body and he closed his eyes. For a moment he lay still and Harry began to panic, until he saw the wounds on Severus’ neck closing. “Severus?”

“I do believe that was close,” Severus murmured, eyes still closed.

Harry emitted a choked sob and flung himself over Severus’ body. “Oh my God, you’re okay!”

“I am...alive,” Severus said, sounding surprised. Harry was still clinging and Severus patted his back awkwardly. Opening his eyes, he stared up into Harry’s face. “I didn’t actually think I would make it out of this alive.” Gazing past Harry, he looked at Hermione. “Thank you, Miss Granger; that was some quick thinking on your part.”

Hermione blushed. “I’m just glad you’re all right, Professor.”

“Not that this isn’t touching,” Ron chimed in, “but we should probably get out before that big snake returns.”

“I’m all for that,” Harry said. “Let’s get Severus someplace safe and--”

“I should stay here as I cannot be seen,” Severus said, trying to sit up. “The Dark Lord thinks he’s killed me, he thinks he’s now the master of the Elder Wand, but he’s wrong, Harry.” Severus clasped Harry’s chin and stared into his eyes. “Look and see what you must do.”

Harry smiled and, looking deep into Severus’ eyes, whispered, “ _Legilimens._ ”

Moments later when he emerged, stunned from Severus’ thoughts, he shook his head. “I have to--?”

Severus nodded.

“Is that why you were so willing to die?”

Severus didn’t reply, but his silence was answer enough, and as Harry collapsed into his arms, shaking with reaction, he closed his eyes and held him. It was Ron who put things into perspective, however.

“Oi, mate, do we have time for this? Don’t you think you ought to wait until the war’s won before you start cuddling?”

Harry raised his head and smiled bravely into Severus’ eyes. “You know, you’re right, Ron,” he said. “Absolutely right.”

~

“Merlin save me from Gryffindors and their over-developed senses of fair play!” Severus growled as he paced about his old office. “Here is a lesson you would do well to learn, Harry. When someone is trying to kill you, it is acceptable to cheat if it means you get to live!”

“Why are you upset?” Harry asked. “It all turned out okay, didn’t it? I killed Voldemort in the end.”

“Not before he thought he’d killed you.”

Harry shrugged. “But he didn’t. So I was kind of sneaky in the end, really. I pretended to be dead.”

“Some of us believed that you _were_ dead.” Severus scowled, crossing his arms. He never ever wanted to feel like that again. He’d wished he had died when Voldemort had produced what everyone thought was Harry’s body.

“I know.” Harry smiled ruefully and moved closer. “I’m sorry I made you worry, but I had to be willing to die. You know that. It was the only way to get the Horcrux out of me.” His tone gentled. “And Dumbledore sends his best. He said to tell you ‘thank you’.”

“Humph.” Severus tried to maintain his stern face, but Harry had already tucked himself under his arm and was looking up at him with those ridiculous eyes. “Do not do that again,” he scolded.

“Okay, I promise not to pretend to die again.”

Severus shook his head. “Another rash Gryffindor promise,” he muttered.

“Do you really want to argue about this now?” Harry continued. “This is your first day out of the infirmary, isn’t there something else you want to do?”

“Hm. I suppose we could start revising for your NEWTs--” The force of Harry’s kiss pushed Severus back against his desk. Enfolding Harry in his arms, Severus threw himself into the snog, doing his best to show how felt with his mouth, his hands, his tongue.

Harry was soon arching against him and Severus welcomed him, relishing the desperate moans and pants spilling from his lips. “Severus--”

Dimly, over the roaring in his ears, Severus heard the door open. “Congratulations on getting out of the infirm -- oh!”

Harry was shuddering in his arms, and Severus reacted instinctively, slamming the door in Black’s face.

“I told you they were busy, Sirius.” Ron Weasley’s voice drifted through clearly from the hallway. “You know, I think Harry _really_ likes Snape.”

Casting a Silencing Spell, Severus forgot the others, focussing instead on the insistent man in his arms. _Gryffindors have driven me mad all my life, but perhaps they are worth it._

~


End file.
